Just Jane
by OppasAnjell
Summary: Jane struggles to understand her relationship with Billy. Picks up after Ep.16. I don't own Jane By Design...if I did Billy and Jane would already be together. My first fanfic, please forgive my mistakes and message me changes you wish to see. Rated Teen to be safe. Spoilers inside!
1. Nothing wrong, right?

"_You're just - Jane." _In their entirety, the words themselves weren't hurtful; it was the meaning behind it. Isn't it always that way?

Jane's P.O.V.

I sat up in my bed, clutching the covers tightly in my hands. I was never one to be scared of the dark, but right now it felt so close. It was suffocating me. Maybe being all by myself wasn't _such_ a good thing. I picked up my cell phone and dialed Billy's number; old habits die hard. I hesitated for a moment over the call button then quickly snapped my phone shut. I needed to stop bothering him with all my petty problems, he deserved better than that, and he HAS something better than that. Billy has Zoe and that's all that - _*ring*_ I look down at my caller ID. It's Billy. Instinct kicks in and the call is answered. I shiver and slowly set the phone against my ear.

"Janey?" His voice, it made could really make a girl melt. And his eyes, even though we were on the phone I know how his eyes look when he says my name. They're warm, and-no! I fiercely shook these thoughts out of my head. I would always be just Jane to him. Nothing special. Just some annoying "best friend" who always had him bail her out of tough spots. With this recognition my eyes filled with tears and my throat closed up.

"Janey? Are you there?" I snap back to reality, choking out a "Yeah" as a single tear slips down my cheek.

"What's wrong? Something seems-off."

"Nothing's wrong," I whisper. Nothing's wrong with being Just Jane? Right?

"I don't believe you Janey, I'll be there in ten."

"Billy you don't-"_*click*_ The line was dead. I stared down at my phone. I try to think back at when Billy started playing my rescuer, my knight in shining armor. I had always thought it was my fault, and it I guess it was because I had let him. But even now he still plays hero, even when I try to stop him. It's not fair. He's into Zoe, he shouldn't make me think he cares about me in more than a best friend type way…I don't even feel that way about him, do I? A short knock on my window distracts me from my thoughts and I can't help but giggle as I slid off the bed and open the window for Billy to climb in.

"Ever think about using the door, Nutter?" I ask as he climbs into bed with me.

"I didn't want to wake up Ben or your mom," he murmured sheepishly.

"Yeahh you don't have to worry about that anymore," I whisper.

"Whatdya mean Janey?" His head turns towards me, and even though it's dark I can still tell he's wearing that cute facial expression he gets when sleepy and confused. I tell him the whole story and wait for him to respond. I nudge him, "You mad?" He sighs. "Two things Jane."

"Huh?"

"Two things are going to happen. One, I'm staying here every night—" I start to interrupt but he keeps going, "and two…PARTYYYYYYYYYY Friday night!"

"Billy I can't Ben would be so….angry. Wait, he won't ever know. Billy Nutter you are absolutely genius!" I exclaim and then promptly fall asleep, wondering why I can never stay mad at my best friend.


	2. A party where three's still a crowd

**AN: Thank you to RLBB, I really appreciate the kind words. To Mikaela: Thank you, there will definitely be more to come!**

Jane's P.O.V.

It was the day of the party, and where was I? Sitting on my couch, looking absolutely terrified, and smoothing out non-existent wrinkles in my dress…over and over again. Billy walked out of the bathroom and laughed when he saw me.

"That nervous Janey?"

I grimaced, "Petrified."

Honestly, it wasn't the party that had me so uptight. I mean, I work for _Grey_! I'm used to handling these types of things. What had me worked up was the fact that Billy invited Zoe to come before the party started. I knew she didn't like me. I may be naïve but I'm not stupid. I see the way her eyes narrow when I talk to Billy, the she stomps by us and flips her perfect hair to get Billy's attention when we hug. But that isn't what bugs me the most. It's the way Billy runs after her, assures her nothing is wrong. The way he softly smiles at her frustration and sweetly promises to make it up to her. It's the way he looks at her, like how he used to look at….me? No no no no. That can't be true, can it? I open my mouth, about to ask Billy, when the doorbell rings. Ugh Zoe. I plaster on a smile and pray this night ends soon.

Billy's P.O.V.

As soon as the doorbell rings I race to the door. Throwing it open, I see a very beautiful Zoe staring back at me. "Hey troublemaker," she winks at me.

I laugh, "Hey pop quiz crusader."

She cringes, "You're never goanna let me live that down, are you?" I shake my head no and escort her inside.

"Hey Jane." Zoe says to my best friend. Was it me, or was her voice cold? Nah. This is Zoe we're talking about.

"Hi Zoe," Jane mumbles, looking down in her lap.

Her voice sounds sad, "Janey are you-" my questions cut off by Zoe as she pulls me to the side and starts talking a mile a minute. In my peripheral vision I see Jane get up and walk away.

"Where are you going Jane?" Zoe calls to her over my shoulder.

"I'm-going to work some more on the costumes, tell me when the guests arrive." She turns back and goes to her room. I hear the lock click shut.

Zoe smiles at me, but it's not a normal Zoe smile. Her eyes hold triumph, and I don't understand why.

Jane's P.O.V.

According to normal, high school standards, I would say the party was as huge success. People got wasted, brownies were eaten, people passed out, loud music was played, and all that other stuff that accompanies parties. I had gotten everyone out of the house and set to work on cleaning up the mess. Cleaning was a good thing, it usually distracted me from thinking about whatever was bothering me. This time it wasn't helping.

_Flashback to the party_

"_You're spending every night here at Jane's and you tell me there's nothing between you two? Lulu was right!" Zoe screamed at Billy. _

"_It's just that she needs me right now Zoe, she's my best friend, I can't just abandon her!"_

"_I'm your girlfriend Billy! I should be taking priority over Jane!" her voice sounded bitter. "How do I know you haven't been sleeping with her?"_

"_Zoe," he took her hands, "she's just…Jane. I could never sleep with her that would be weird." Zoe seemed to believe them because the two of them disappeared soon after. I figured he took her out to eat or something. _

Just thinking back on it made me want to cry, I'd always be Just Jane to him and I was slowly coming to terms that I wanted to be more. Refusing to think about it any longer, I worked even harder and soon had the house looking spotless, expect for the bedrooms. I entered Ben's room and cringed at the smell. I changed the sheets, striated up, and spayed air freshener. There, good as new. I yawned, I really needed a nap! I walked into my room…and almost died. There was Billy and Zoe, in MY bed, naked. It doesn't take a genius to figure out what happened. I fought back tears as I tip-toed into my closet and got dressed for work. I grabbed my purse and shoved anything Donovan-Decker related into my bag, no need to give Zoe something to blackmail me about. I started to walk out, don't turn around don't turn around. I never listen to my good advice. I turn around with tears in my eyes and see a regretful Billy staring back at me.

"Janey, I—" he starts to get out of bed but I hold up my hand.

"Make sure you change the sheets and lock the door on your way out," I say in what I hope to be a calm, collected manner. I shut the bedroom door softly behind me and race out the house, tears streaming down my face. It's too much to handle! I keep running when I get outside, oblivious of the rain that's pouring down, perfectly matching my mood. "Ahhh!" I fall, in typical Jane Quimby fashion, my body slamming down hard on the concrete. I stare at my broken high heeled shoe and my ankle that's twisted at an unhealthy degree. "I've been looking for an excuse to get rid of you!" I say to my heels as I grimace at my bad joke. My phone is ringing like crazy. 40 missed calls from Billy and 75 texts messages. I ignore them and shakily dial Grey's number.

"You're late Quimby!" Grey shouts into the phone.

"I'm sorry Grey," I choke back a sob, "I'm really sick and –" she must have believed me because she gave me a week and a half off then hung up. Then I called the school, pretended to be my mother, and told them I was too sick to come in next week. As I hung up the phone I saw the date and started to laugh. This was the worst birthday ever.

I'm not sure how long I sat in the rain, but after a while I carefully got up and slowly walked home. My ankle was throbbing horribly so I walked in my bare feet…I'm honestly surprised I could walk at all. Billy and Zoe were gone when I got home. I went into my bedroom and changed into shorts and a tank top, I was really hot. Was it hot in here? I collapsed onto my bed, thinking about my birthday and everyone who had forgotten. My mother had Dakota, Ben had baseball, and Billy, my best friend, had decided to put his girlfriend first for once. And I was left alone. With that thought, I slowly drifted off to sleep, thanking God that Billy had remembered to change the sheets.


	3. And now she's broken

**AN: Isabella: Thank you! I'm glad you like my incorporation of the spoilers. My story line will most likely be different from the shows but I'll try very hard to incorporate the spoilers every week. Also, thank you to everyone who follows this story, it means a lot. If you have any ideas on what you would like to see or how I could make this story better, let me know and I'll definitely consider it. Xo-OppasAnjell**

Billy's P.O.V.

I feel really bad about what happened at the party, I mean _really bad._ I feel like I just totally screwed up my friendship with Janey and Zoe isn't making it any better. Today in class I casually mentioned going over to Janey's because I haven't seen nor heard from her in seven days…that's like eight thousand years in Janey world. Zoe practically gave me the death glare and again started lecturing me about how I had spent all last week at Janey's. I thought we had gotten over all our issues when I apologized about calling her a 'colossal waste of time' when she was practicing lines with Fadden and when we had…well, slept together at the party. I sighed as I slipped down in my seat. Why was Janey always made out to be the bad guy by my girlfriends? She was so sweet…

Jane's P.O.V.

My fever finally went down! I breathed a sigh of relief as I checked my phone calendar. Ugh, it was already Sunday? Back to my crazy life tomorrow. I sluggishly got out of bed and stood in front of my mirror. I haven't eaten nor showered since last Friday and it was definitely showing. I tiredly groaned and made my way into the bathroom. Feeling lightheaded, I held on to the sink and looked into the mirror, I look like someone beat the living day lights out of me. I shake my head, _get it together Jane_. I took a long shower, enjoying the warm water that was cascading over my cold skin. After showering and changing into a clean pair of pajamas, I checked my phone. True to her word, Grey really did give me a week and a half off; no messages, no voicemails…except one. Deciding to listen to the voicemail later, I discarded Billy's texts and voicemails…oh who am I kidding, I read and listened to every single one. Out of all the "I'm sorry"'s and "Let's talk"'s he never once mentioned my birthday. Even before, he had always remembered my birthday when I Just Jane. But now, I was Just Jane who couldn't measure up to the almighty Zoe, and that hurt, a lot.

So, deciding to wait until after I finished all the costumes that night to check the voicemail from Grey turned out to be a huge mistake. As it turns out, Jeremy was holding the future of Donovan Decker in his hands and he had no idea. Grey was desperate to get him back, and I had a way to do it.

Billy's P.O.V.

I always hate going back to school, especially on Mondays. But this time I wasn't as reluctant to come, I had to see Janey and if I couldn't go over to her house it would have to be at school. Soon after the early bell rang, Ms. Previously-MIA walked right past me. "Janey!" I yelled. How did she not see me? "Janey!" I yelled louder but she kept going. Was she mad? She hadn't looked like she was purposely ignoring me. I ran up to her and grabbed her arm. She stopped and stared at me, in a semi-confused and partially impatient way?

"Billy?" she asked. I couldn't answer her. She jerked her arm away from my hand and nervously looked up at me, "guess I'm going to go." She walked away, leaving me staring in shock in the hand that had held her arm. Her skin, normally so warm and coloured pink, had been cold to the touch and ghastly white. And when she _looked_ at me, that wasn't Janey. Her eyes always held a sparkle, a secret; but now all they were was dull. What happened during the week she was gone?

Jane's P.O.V.

I don't understand him anymore. Why doesn't he have anything to say to me? Why, when I looked into his eyes, I didn't see understanding; just confusion of whom I was. I lightly pounded my head on my locker and immediately regretted it as a wave of nausea and dizziness hit. I staggered back and, just like last Friday, prayed to God that the day would quickly pass.

School ended and I rushed over to the theater to give Amanda the finished costumes. I practically shoved them in her arms and hurried off, I didn't really like her to begin with and I really didn't like her after she tried to steal Ben from Rita. I was almost to the doors when I was stopped by the almighty Zoe. "Hi, Jane." She smiled at me as her eyes narrowed at me. Tone…not friendly!

"…hi," I mutter, the nausea and dizziness is coming back.

"Jealousy got your tongue, or is guilt what's keeping you from having any sort of intelligent conversation with me?" she asks snidely. The nausea and dizziness is really bad now. She glares at me, "Stay away from Billy, you're a homewrecker."

"But—"I stutter, trying to swallow down bile long enough to make a statement, "he's my best friend."

Zoe gives me a look that chills me to the bone. It's a smug smile, one that tells me all I need to know. She's set out to replace me, and she plans on succeeding. With that, she flounces away in the Cinderella dress, MY dress. She could have at least said thank you, I think before rushing to the nearest trash can to throw up all the nonexistent food I ate that day. After thoroughly disgusting myself (I seriously hate being sick) I pop a breath mint and change in one of the theater's dressing rooms for work. I have a super hard time catching a taxi and am late for work. Ugh, I swear the universe is out to get me! I exclaim to a not interested taxi driver. I crash into work and as soon as I see Grey I start babbling about how sorry I am for being late and inconveniencing her when she holds up her hand. "Look Jane," I'm so afraid she's going to fire me, if I'm nothing without Billy, I'm even more of a nothing without my job. "All is forgiven; you saved this merger by contacting Jeremy." I stand there in shock. "What are you still standing here for? Get to work!" I work feverously for the rest of the day, probably getting more done than anyone there. By now most everyone has gone home but I'm immersed in my work, or at least immersed in the feeling of not focusing on Billy and Zoe. "Knock Knock," a voice says, bringing me back to reality. I look up, "Hey Eli," I grimace before passing out.

Billy's P.O.V.

I was sitting on my bed, trying to figure out what had happened to Janey. Was she really taking the whole me and Zoe thing that harshly? Nah, that couldn't be the reason. She didn't like me like that, right? My phone lit up next to me. It was Jane.

Jane's P.O.V.

I woke up in my bed, how did I get here? Wasn't I just at work? Then Billy walked in with a bowl of soup. "Hey Janey," he softly murmured as he sat down next to me and handed me the soup.

"How, what happened?" I asked.

"You passed out at work. Eli saw that I was the most frequently called on your phone and told me to come pick you up." He gently pushed my hair back and I stiffened. He looked confused but didn't say anything other than to eat my soup.

"This needs to stop." I said.

"What? Eating soup? I always thought you were a firm believer in the healing power of chicken noodle!" he says jokingly.

"No, Billy!" I shout, getting him to look at me confusedly. "You're time of playing hero with me is up. No more coming to my rescue. No more late night movie marathons and panicked phone calls. No more checking up on me, focus on Zoe. I've had enough" he starts to say something, but I don't want to risk taking everything I said back, because I really want to. "Get out!" I scream. He slowly gets up and leaves my room, taking one more look before closing the door softly behind him. I cry silently, in the end, all I'm left with is me, myself, and a bowl of hot chicken noodle soup starting to get salty from all my pathetic tears. "There you go Zoe, you won."

Billy's P.O.V.

I tried to keep it together as I left Janey's house, but I'd be lying if I said a few tears didn't fall when I got into my car. I had never seen her so angry, so hurt. I had seen her calendar when I left her room for the last time, a date circled in bright red the Saturday after the party. I thought hard about what it could be when suddenly it came to me. I had missed her birthday! She got to wake up to a messy house and her best friend asleep with some girl he had had sex with on her birthday **(AN: I understand that Jane's birthday was earlier [I think] but for the sake of my story it was the Saturday after the party)** and I hadn't even remembered. What had I done to my best friend? _You've finally broken the most precious thing in your life_ a voice whispers in my head. "I'm so sorry Janey," I whisper as I (girlishly) break into regretful tears.


	4. Update

**AN: Helloooo all my loyal readers! First item on the agenda…this isn't a chapter, please forgive me. BUT DON'T STOP READING! I need your help, but I'll come back to that. Order please, order. (Ok so I think I'm the CEO of a company, don't sue). Second thing…reviews. **

**Gilmoregirls1197: I'm really glad you like it! And thank you, I try really hard to incorporate the previews from the show while still going off in a different direction than the original plot line. **

**QueenCupcake101: Thank you! I hope you continue reading and I don't let you down.**

**LacyLies: Hola! Como estas? I'm curious how this story will progress as well! I can only plan my story so far ahead because I'm relying on the next episodes and spoilers to twist the story of Jane and Billy into something different. And no problem dear, thank YOU for reading. Without readers, a story is pointless.**

**Isabella: Your reviews always make me smile (: I take it as a sign you like how the story is going? I promise it won't always be this dark (hopefully!).**

**Ok. Final order on the agenda. THIS IS WHERE I NEED YOUR HELP DEAR READERS!**

**Would you like me to wait to write more chapters until the next episode of Jane by Design and the spoilers come out? This will help me be more true to the story while adding my personal twist. Like, for example, I can take what happens with Jeremy's return in the next episode to further my story along and get ideas of what's happening with Zoe and Billy's relationship to see what my version of Jane's reaction will be. Also, I feel this will help you (as readers) stay more connected to this story because you're watching what's happening right along with me (all of your reviews seem to state how you really like that I use episodes and spoilers).**

**OR I could go off on some crazy writing spree and give you more chapters now BUT they might not be very good.**

**I'd love to hear your opinion! Please PM me. **

**Xo-OppasAnjell**


	5. Reflections in the night

**AN: Readers! I thank you soo much for all your responses! I can't tell you how much I appreciate all your words of advice. SO, majority rules and in this case I will be waiting for the next episode and spoilers before I advance the story's plot. However, as an apology for making you wait, I've written a reflection piece for Billy. Enjoy! Xo-OppasAnjell**

Billy's P.O.V.

I pulled my car **(AN: so I've never figured out if the Beast was Jane's or Billy's, but I'm pretty sure it's Billy's so we'll go with that for this story haha)** into the driveway, head reeling. What just happened? I mean, one minute I was carrying the most beautiful girl in my arms and feeding her chicken noodle soup. The next minute she's screaming at me to get out, something about Zoe….Zoe. What exactly were my feelings towards her? She was my girlfriend, sure. But something was missing. I shrug it off, we've been fighting, and that's probably it. Still was in shock I missed Janey's birthday…how could I be that cruel? I unlock the apartment door and trudge towards my room, ignoring Tommy's imploring stare. "Is Jane okay?" he asked me.

I turn around, arms spread, "and what makes you so sure I was with Jane, Tommy?"

He smirks, "for one, you left the house in a panicked state, which spells Jane all over." I have to smile at that. "Secondly, it's that look you have."

"What look?"

At this Tommy cracks up, irritating me. "You know that serious look you get. It's all caring and mushy, like the fate of the person you care most about is resting in your hands." He steers me to my room and hits my shoulder. "It's too bad you chickened out, you know. The longer you and Jane deny your feelings, the more people will get hurt, including the people hiding their secret." He smirks at me again before shutting my door. I flop down on my bed, flabbergasted. Did Tommy just, give me _advice_? I close my eyes and sigh, letting memories come flooding back.

_Third Grade:_

_I was sitting underneath my favourite tree, eating lunch. It had been hotter than forecasted and my all black attire wasn't helping much. I was happily eating my cucumber and ham sandwich that my mom had made me when three older boys came up to me. "Hey!" one of them shouted at me. I gave them my signature peace sign; I was too busy enjoying my lunch to reply. "You Tommy's brother?" another one of them asked. At this I tensed up, it was never a good sign when people asked me if I was Tommy's brother. I hesitantly nodded, instantly getting held up against my tree by my jacket by the third boy of the group. "You tell Tommy he owes us the money by tomorrow, or else!" he snarled in my face as the boys behind him made the motion of slitting their throats. I just stare down at my sandwich I had dropped. Who knew that would be the last cucumber and ham sandwich I would ever eat. He dropped me down and wound up his arm to punch me when I heard my name being called by an Angel. "Billy Nutter? Billy Nutter? You're needed at the principal's office!" Okay, so maybe it wasn't an Angel, but it was close. The voice belonged to Jane Quimby, the most beautiful girl at the school (even if Lulu tried to say it was herself that was most pretty). The boys ran off, Jane Quimby had a perfect reputation and they knew she would say something if she saw them beating me up. "Billy?" she asked me as she came closer. "I didn't do anything! I swear!" I practically yelled at her. "It's okay Billy, I believe you." She smiles at me and grabs my hand. "Come on, the principal says it's," she scrunches her nose and tries to remember the word, "important!" she says triumphantly. I wordlessly follow her to the office, wondering how someone can be so bright and cheery. I must have looked fearful because she squeezed my hand and told me she would wait for me in the hall. I nod a thank you and gulp before entering the office. "I swear I didn't do it!" I half-shout, half-whisper to the principal before noticing that Tommy _**(in this story Tommy is four years older and in sixth grade)**_ is also in the office, crying. "Why is he crying?" I ask, pointing to Tommy. "I'm not crying," Tommy says, roughly wiping his eyes with his sleeves. "Billy, sit down." I sit. "I'm very sorry to inform you, but your mother has died." A little while later I walk out of the office, stunned. "Wh-what's wrong Billy?" Jane frowns, seeing that something is wrong. I can't talk so Jane leads me by the hand down to my tree. We sit down next to each other. I look at her, "my mommy died,"I whisper. Jane stares into my eyes and I see understanding. "My daddy died last year," Jane explains, "you know Billy, it's okay to cry. I won't tell." "Pinky Promise?" I ask. "Pink Promise," she says as she locks pinkies with me. She hugs me and I cry into her shoulder. After I finish crying my heart out, I sit back up and look at her sheepishly, afraid she's going to laugh at me. Instead she just smiles and hands me a cookie. "Feel better?" She asks. "A little," I sniff. "Thanks Janey." She smiles and we eat cookies until the bell rings. As we went back to class, I stared at her and wondered how a girl I barely knew could make me feel like I've known her forever._

_Fourth Grade:_

_Ever since the day my mom died, Janey and I were inseparable. I basically lived at her house, and she came over sometimes when her mom was at work and Ben was at baseball practice. I was sleeping over on Friday like usual when we entered her house, laughing about something stupid Lulu had done that day. Jane stopped short when she got into the house. I looked at her, "What's wrong?" "No, no, no, no," was all I heard from Jane as she ran around from room to room, searching for something that wasn't there. Finally I took her by the shoulders and stopped her from racing around even more. "Janey," I ask, staring into her eyes, "what's wrong." She waves a hand to gesture around the house. "All my mom's stuff, she finally-finally," at this she burst into tears, clutching my jacket and sobbing into my chest. I stroke her curly brown hair, telling her everything will be okay. Ben comes into the house from the backyard, his eyes red. "Ben, what happened?" I ask. "Jane's, our, mom…she finally made through with her decision to leave us." I frown and pull Janey closer, determined to protect her from all this bad stuff happening. "What's going to happen to us Ben?" Jane mumbles from my shirt. Ben gets on the ground with us and joins in on the hug. "Well kid, I'm going to take care of you." I stare at him, "but Ben, what about your baseball?" He shakes his head, "It can wait. I've already found a steady job so you and Jane can stay together. As a legal guardian I have to make the best decisions possible for my little sister." He gives me a sad smile, and in that moment, he was the bravest man in the world to me. Later that night, after Ben tucked us in, Jane turned towards me. Even though it was dark, I knew her beautiful brown eyes were filled with sadness. "Billy?" she whispers. "Yeah, Janey?" She lays her head on my shoulder, "did I do something wrong? Is that why my mom left? I mean, sometimes I don't do my chores, maybe she got mad?" I pull her close, "Janey, you are perfect, and no person in their right mind would ever leave you. I think your mom is just confused about life and had to leave. It had nothing to do with you. And one day, she's going to wake up and realize how stupid she was for walking away from the most amazing person in the whole entire world." She snuggles closer to me, "you really mean that Billy." I nod, "Absolutely." She leans up and kisses my cheek, then lays back down on my chest. "I love you Billy," she whispers as she falls asleep. "I love you too, Janey."_

_Eighth Grade:_

_Janey and I were still 'as thick as thieves' according to everyone around us. And it was a good thing. Neither of us were exactly popular and Lulu really had it out for Jane. I think she was just jealous because Jane was beautiful, and smart, and amazing. We were heading towards my apartment because Ben had a job interview. Jane's babbling about her stupid crush on Nick and for some reason it's really annoying me. "JANE!" I scream at her, her eyes wide at the way I say her real name. "Just shut up about Nick already. God you sound so freaking stupid and lovesick!" I feel bad as soon as it comes out of my mouth. "Sorry Janey," I mumble, but she stays quiet the rest of the walk home. I unlock the door, beer bottles lying everywhere. This is bad. "Tommy?" I shout. He stumbles out of his room and grins at me. "Where's dad?" I ask, afraid of the answer. Tommy sneers at me. "The old man? He skipped town, not coming back. Cops are after him. Guess I'm your legal guardian," he says before passing out. Jane and I manage to drag him onto the couch and go into my room. We sit on my bed and I lay my head in her lap. "I'm sorry Janey, for yelling at you." She hushes me and pats my head, "It's okay to cry, Billy, just let it all out." I do, and end up falling asleep in Janey's lap, thinking about how this was just like third grade._

I woke up, smiling fondly at the memories sleep had brought me. Then it hit me like an onslaught, all the looks Janey gave me when I was with other girls, the way her eyes looked hurt, her fear of getting replaced, the sadness in her voice after I told her my whole 'it's you' speech meant nothing. I groaned and hold my head in my hands. Was Tommy right? Did she really have feelings for me? Did I have feelings for her? Did I screw up all chances of redemption? "I'm so sorry Janey, I'm so, so sorry."


	6. Sluts and Paris

**A/N: Can you guys believe the last episode? I was literally in shock. I mean really, Eli and India sleeping together? Ew. It's not like Jane was pushing him away a lot anyway. He was being more rude to her than she was to him. And then my biggest problem in the show…Zoe. She tells Billy he's in love with Jane and then makes out with him? If you can tell he likes him then back the heck off! Okay sorry for my rant…review time!**

**Ck4plh4ever- glad you liked it. You're welcome (:**

**Gilmoregirls1197- awe thank you**

**Silentromantic925- haha trust me I did the same thing while writing it, thank you**

**Goodgirl21- haha don't worry I'll definitely continue**

**ImAPrettyLittleLiarAria- this is the newest chapter, hope you enjoy**

**And finally, thank you to all my new readers and readers that have been reading for a while. Love you all! Xo-OppasAnjell**

Billy's P.O.V.

Zoe snaked her arm around my waist, "Hey handsome." I brushed her off and she frowned, "what's wrong?"

"Someone tagged Jane's locker; I don't know why they would call her a slut, she's not even close to being one."

Zoe shrugged, "Why do you even care, she hasn't talked to you for like, a month."

I look at Zoe, her nonchalant attitude bothering me, "I care because she's still my best friend, whether she ignores me or not. And writing slut on someone's locker is completely uncalled for and immature."

Zoe looked annoyed but shrugged it off, "whatever, let's go eat lunch." I let her take my hand and drag me off to go eat.

Jane's P.O.V.

I walked into work, still thinking about the conversation I overheard between Billy and Zoe. "Hey Jane," Carter said as I entered his work space.

"Hey Carter," I replied in a monotone way.

"You alright hun?" Carter asked, he had been watching over me ever since I had passed out at work. Eli didn't care though, he and India were too busy pursuing their new romance.

"Yeah, I'm fine, still probably jettlaged from flying to England." You give your lame excuse.

"That was over a month ago Jane, what's really going on?" A heavily accented voice asks behind you.

You groan, "Leave it be you guys, I'm getting my work done. In fact, Grey said this is the work I've ever done in a long time."

"She would," Jeremy grumbled.

You smile at the two boys, "get to work!" you exclaim as you walk out.

Your phone bings. You check your new text. _I need to see you in my office. Now. –Grey_

_Oh no, am I getting fired?_ You pray not. You enter Grey's office and nervously tap your foot as you wait for her to finish what she is doing.

"Sit down Jane." She orders. You sit. "Now, I've seen your work this past month and I'm, quite impressed." You let out the breath you didn't know you were holding in. "So I'm going to offer you a once in a lifetime chance…and trust me, it is a _once in a lifetime chance_. I need you to relocate to Paris. Donovan-Decker is setting up a huge firm there and needs my help to set up. You will have to come with me. If you stay, there will be no place for you here." You open your mouth to ask a question but Grey interrupts. "Now, your pay will be raised a good amount and you will be compensated for moving. Come to me with your decision by tomorrow, you're dismissed for the day."

You walk out in a sort of haze. Paris, France. You had the opportunity to live in **Paris, France**! It's not like anyone would miss you. People in school wouldn't even notice you were gone, Ben would continue his with his baseball career, mother would have Dakota, and Billy—well he had Zoe, right? No one would miss you.

You get home and look around your house, memorizing every detail, remembering memories in every room. You get into your room and start packing, when the doorbell rings. You open it, "Tommy?"

**A/N: sorry it's so short guys! I promise to write more soon! Xo-OppasAnjell**


	7. To Paris or Not To Paris

**A/N: Hey guys! Reviews are up. Love you all for having such positive feedback, even the criticism is nice!**

**Ck4plh4ever—haha yeah it was, really sorry it was so short…this one will be longer. Haha just curious…what does your pen name stand for? **

**Gilmoregirls1197—haha thanks for being so excited about the last update, I'll admit it wasn't my best. Definitely get your feelings about Zoe, if she's around next season I'm going to lose it!**

**Guest—I'm sorry for doing this to do…mind telling me what I did?**

**Lauraluver2000—I'm super super happy you liked it so much! Thank you**

**Anonymous—Thank you, I agree that they would be better longer. As for Jane's P.O.V. they definitely could be better, really trying to work on my writing format. If you don't mind I would love for you to tell me what exactly you don't like about Jane's P.O.V. so I could make it better because I definitely agree it needs improving. Thank you for your input, I'll keep writing for sure (:**

_You walk out in a sort of haze. Paris, France. You had the opportunity to live in __**Paris, France**__! It's not like anyone would miss you. People in school wouldn't even notice you were gone, Ben would continue his with his baseball career, mother would have Dakota, and Billy—well he had Zoe, right? No one would miss you. _

_You get home and look around your house, memorizing every detail, remembering memories in every room. You get into your room and start packing, when the doorbell rings. You open it, "Tommy?"_

Jane's P.O.V.

"Hey Tommy," you say, trying not to let your confusion show but failing miserably, "what are you doing here?"

He looked up at you with red-rimmed eyes and that disheveled look that was clearly from drinking and sleeping too much. "We need to talk Jane."

"Um, sure…do you want to come in or—"

He shifted uncomfortably against the door frame, not exactly sure of his place. "Nah it's fine, I know I'm not quite…welcome here."

You frown slightly, it's true but you've always been a people pleaser. You open the door wider in an invitation to come in.

He shakes his head, "it's okay Jane, I'm not going to stay long." He sighs and runs his fingers through his messy brown hair. "I know I've never been the best brother to Billy," you snort at this, but Tommy continues, "but I'm really worried about him."

This makes you look up in concern, "What's wrong with him Tommy?"

He sighs, "It's just, look Jane…I know you two have been having issues but, you gotta fix up whatever has gone bad."

You shake your head, "No, I can't do that Tommy. He's better off without me messing everything up."

Tommy looks at you in disbelief. "Are you kidding Jane? You're the only thing that keeps him going. I swear he would have dropped out like I did had you not been there for him. You make him so happy, it's like his whole world is revolved around you…which is disgustingly sweet by the way." You giggle at this. "and ever since this whole, whatever it is between you, thing happened he's just…not okay. He hasn't been eating, he's barely sleeping and when he does sleep I can't get him up. It's like he's lost all will to live."

You laugh, "He has Zoe, you know, his perfect little girlfriend? He doesn't need me; you're reading way too much into this Tommy."

He pounds his fist against the door, causing you to jump. "Forget it Jane," he looks at her with piercing eyes, "I knew you wouldn't believe me anyway, why would you." He turns away to leave, looking so defeated that your heart feels terribly and your eyes well up with tears.

You grab the back of his gray tee-shirt, clutching the soft fabric like your life depends on it. He stops, surprised. "I'll, I'll talk to him Tommy. Thanks for coming by."

He turns his head and gives you a small smile, "thanks kid." You let go of his shirt and watch him disappear into the distance. You look at your watch; Donovan-Decker doesn't close for another couple hours. It's time to catch a train.

You arrive at Donovan-Decker, breathless. You had run all the way here from the train station, desperate to speak to Grey before she left. You stand in front of her office, waiting for her to notice you. After a few minutes of typing, she speaks. "Jane, I thought I told you to take the rest of the day off."

"You did, but—"

"You came to give me your decision." Grey states, finally looking up at you, folding her hands.

"I'm sorry Grey, but…I can't go."

This obviously hadn't been the answer she was expecting, "Excuse me? You do know that if you do not come with me, you will be out of a job? And missing out on the best experience of your fashion life!"

"I'm sorry Grey, it's just that my best friend Billy needs me. He's always been there for me, and this time I have to be there for him. I'm—so sorry. It's been the greatest privilege to work for you Grey, I'll never be able to thank you enough."

With tears in your eyes, you turn and quickly walk out of the office, running into India in the process. You smirk ironically at her, "Well, congratulations India. I'm finally out of your way." And before you can comprehend the conflicted look in India's eyes, you rush to your office, pack up your things, and finally leave Donovan-Decker; for good.

The next day at school was hard. It was hard knowing that you were back to being a no one. It was hard knowing that you were going to have to talk to Billy that day as well.

You tried approaching Billy numerous times that day but Zoe was always near him. So you decided to wait until play practice when she would be busy.

Billy's P.O.V.

"Hey Billy." It was that angelic voice you thought you'd never hear again. You spun around, finding yourself face to face with Jane. You were so happy you could almost…kiss her.

"Hey Janey," you whisper softly. Two steps, she's two steps away. Right now that distance is an immeasurable gap of feelings unspoken and hesitant words. You take a step towards her. _Please, Janey, please take the step_. And she does. She takes the step to close the gap and wraps her arms around your waist, burying her head into your chest. You pull her closer, molding your body with hers, inhaling the oh so familiar scent of Jane.

"Billy, I—I've missed you. I have to tell you something Billy," She pulls away for a split second to look up at your face, "I—"

"Well look what we have here. I told you she was a homewrecking slut!" Lulu was talking to Harper, but looking right at Jane. You opened your mouth to defend her, but then Zoe came marching over.

"Billy! I thought you told me there was nothing between you and Jane." Zoe yells.

"Well obviously he was lying," Lulu states.

"Shut up Lulu," You hiss.

"This is where I draw the line Billy. Either you leave with me, or you stay with Jane. But I'm only giving you one chance to choose." Zoe demands.

You force yourself to look away from Jane's beautiful brown eyes as you make the one decision you know you'll regret for the rest of your life. You let go of Jane and walk out of the theatre with Zoe. Never looking back at the broken thing you left behind.

Jane's P.O.V.

So this was it. He made his choice and left you behind. You fight back tears as you push past Lulu and her mockeries. You rush out the door and finally make it to your locker, stumbling like a drunken person. You clumsily opened my 'slut' tagged locker and began to shove your things inside your bag. You wern't needed here, so what was keeping you? Absolutely nothing. You shut your locker with a bang, you would never come back. You technically had all your credits anyway. You'd correspond with the principal later and figure out how to get your diploma.

Shaking your head clear of all the technicalities, you hold your head up high and march out of White Marsh for the last time, never looking back.

You call Grey, wondering shakily how she will take your sudden change of heart. "I figured you would change your mind." She tells you, "So I bought you a ticket anyway. Meet me at the airport tomorrow at 2pm, our plane boards at four. Goodbye, Jane."

You snap your phone shut. Ben will be off his tour in a week, so you decide to write him a letter

_Dear Ben,_

_Don't freak out, but that text I sent you about being out of country for a short business trip was a lie. I'm moving there for business. I'm eighteen so I can decide this without your permission, but I felt like explaining it to you anyway. I'll correspond with my principal over email and see if I can get my diploma (though it doesn't really matter since I already have my dream job). I really hope you finally pursue your dream in baseball, you deserve it. Mom is with Dakota in some state I don't remember, but don't get mad at her; she didn't know you were leaving. Miss Shaw really loves you, make it up to her. Sorry my note is so scrambled, but I'm leaving soon! You're the best big brother anyone could have ever asked for and I love you a lot. _

_I love you and I'm sorry,_

_Jane Q._


	8. And it remains broken in the past

**A/N: Hey guys! I haven't seen any spoilers yet for the last episode…so frustrating! Anyway, review time (: (Song used in this is Find a Way by SafteySuit)**

**Bloody-Lace—I'm glad you like my story! I agree with you, the "I" tense is so much better than the "You" tense, I was really tired when writing chapter seven that I didn't even notice this! Thank for telling me, this chapter will be "I" tense.**

**Ck4plh4ever—ugh I know right! I'm a little sad too, not quite a firm believer in happily ever after so we'll have to see how this story ends! That's a really unique and cool username, thanks for sharing.**

**Bookdiva—I'm so glad you like it! Haha I love the angst too, and though I'm not one for happily ever afters in real life, I like it when stories end nicely (:**

**Squirtlee16—yes, Billy is quite a moron. This is my revenge for him dating Zoe.**

**GilmoreGirls1197—why thank you my dear**

**Readinghottie16—here's an update!**

**Guest—I don't know, Billy's being dumb right now (x**

Jane's P.O.V.

I'm standing in the airport with Grey, nervously rolling my very chic, Louis Vutton carry-on over the polished floor. Back and forth, back and forth.

"Jane! Will you stop that mundane action! Go get me a coffee." Grey orders.

I sigh and grab the book I never got around to reading out of the front zipper; coffee lines at the airport were long and often times bored me to the point of tears. I hurry off on the long trek to the nearest Starbucks, my black heels making the comforting clicking sound I had grown accustomed to.

"One grande hazelnut vanilla frappe, non-fat milk, no whipped cream, and light caramel drizzle on top." I order when I _finally_ reach the counter. I whip out the Donovan-Decker credit card to pay and then make my way to an empty table; that unlimited credit card was definitely a perk to moving to Paris. I settle down in my seat, waiting for my order to be called. I glance down at the book in my hand, might as well start reading.

I couldn't put the book down, it was riveting. I continue to read it on the plane, mesmerized by every line. It was about friendship, unrequited love that wasn't so unrequited, betrayal, and hopefully a happy ending…I hadn't quite gotten there yet.

When I finished the last page, tears were threatening to spill over. I slammed the book shut, causing something to flutter out. I bend down and pick it up. It's a picture of me and Billy. We were laughing while the picture was being taken, causing it to be a bit blurry. My hands were thrown around his neck and my head was back. His arms were holding me securely around my waist, and he was gently smiling at me. I turn the picture over, about to slip it back into the book, when I notice handwriting on the back.

_Janey, Happy 17__th__ Birthday! I know you're kinda mad at me right now but it's okay, I'd be mad at me too. I know I was way out of line to make fun of your boyfriend, I just didn't want to see you get hurt. You're amazing Jane, and you deserve the best. I love you Janey,_

_-Billy_

I laugh a bit, I remember that year. I had gone out with this total loser and Billy seriously flipped. I miss him. I turn on my ipod, not really paying attention to what playlist I picked. I leaned my head back and let the music flow.

_Hold on, what's the rush, what's the rush we're not done are we  
Cause I don't need to change this atmosphere we've made if  
You can stay one more hour, can you stay one more hour_

This didn't sound like the music I had. I looked down at my ipod…it was the playlist Billy had made me a while back.

_You know I'm gonna find a way to let you have your way with me  
You know I'm gonna find a time to catch your hand and make you stay_

Hold on, I'll be here when it's all done you know  
Cause what's the point in chasing if I can't enjoy your face and  
We can't be wrong tonight, can we be wrong tonight

You didn't want me to stay, Billy. I tried, but you didn't walk out with me. You promised you'd be here for me when it was all over. But things changed. We were wrong. _I _was wrong.

_You know I'm gonna find a way to let you have your way with me  
You know I'm gonna find a time to catch your hand and make you stay  
I don't care what clothes you wear, it's time to love and I don't care  
You know I'm gonna find a way to let you have your way with me_

I never cared about that your appearance lacked that douchy look, I always loved you for being you. I tried to find a way…I tried.

_And if I was running, you'd be the one who I would be running to  
And if I was crying, you would be lining the cloud that would pull me through  
And if I was scared, then I would be glad to tell you and walk away  
But I am not lying, I am just trying to find my way in to you_

I always ran to you Billy, why couldn't you see it. You were always there to cheer me up when I was sad. When I was with you, nothing else mattered. I tried to tell you how I felt, but you never stopped to listen. You walked out the door with _her_ and took my heart with you.

The song kept going but I stopped listening. Instead I let the tears slip silently down my cheeks. If Grey noticed, she didn't say anything.

A few months later

I had finally settled in to my life in Paris. I had obtained my high school diploma from the principal and work was definitely a lot easier now that I didn't have to juggle two separate lives. I had quickly learned a lot of French, though I was far from perfect. Ben had been_ furious_ at first, but my mom calmed him down and they even came to visit me a couple times.

Work kept me busy enough that I didn't miss having some sort of a social life, but there were nights where I would find myself sitting alone at a table for two at some small café.

I would be drinking a coffee, shivering in the brisk air of fall, yet refusing to sit inside because I loved the fresh air. I'd draw my scarf tighter around my neck and take note of all the couples passing by. I knew it was the city of romance, and couples were to be expected, but it left me with a feeling of emptiness.

I would remember the way my body fit perfectly with his as we snuggled on the couch, watching re-runs of re-runs. I would remember the way his chest heaved up and down after escaping from some mess I had created. I would remember every feature of his face, every expression for every occasion. But then I would remember the absence of it and the slight smile that had graced my face would fall into a tight line. My chest would tighten and the waiter would look at me with concern. I would mutter something about having work to finish and leave the café abruptly after putting a few Euros on the table for a half-finished cup of coffee.

Then I would go back to my small, but comfortable apartment. I would nod politely at the doorman, agree with Mrs. Moreau that the weather had been quite beautiful that day, I would laugh along with Mr. Lefevre as he told me a joke he had heard on the radio, and then I would unlock my door and step into my apartment. I would lock the door carefully behind me and hang my coat on the rack. I would press the voicemail button on my home phone and never hear the voice I wanted to. I would brew myself a cup of tea and read a few chapters of the latest book I was on. I would go into my room, lock the door, and wake up the next morning; pretending never to have cried myself to sleep. Then I would resume Jane Quimby attitude, happy and bubbly and not a care in the world.

Billy's P.O.V.

I was going crazy. I lost Jane, and I don't mean I lost her in the way I still saw her everyday but she ignored me kind of way. I mean I really lost her. After I walked out with Zoe, she never came back, and I never got to hear what she had to tell me. It drove me crazy to think something had happened to her. Zoe tried to make light of it for a bit, tried to tell me she went on vacation, or she was sick, but I didn't believe it. I went and talked to Ms. Shaw. She told me Jane had dropped out and decided to get her diploma through online courses. I saw judgment in her eyes, but only because I knew I was the reason Janey was gone.

I was obsessing about Jane and I knew it. I also knew I couldn't be with Zoe anymore. We broke up, I heard it was ugly, but I don't remember it. A month after I learned Jane dropped out; I stopped by her old place, hoping to talk to Ben. The house was for sale. I couldn't sleep, I couldn't eat, and I'm surprised I graduated. School had been over for a few weeks and Tommy was grumbling about me moping around the house. So I finally decided to play the one card I had left, I decided to take a trip to Donovan-Decker.


	9. Ghostly Memories

**A/N: Sooo I guess there's a spoiler for the summer finale on the facebook page but it won't let me watch it, ugh. Anyways, review time like usual haha. Just let me say, you guys are the nicest readers ever and I'm extremely grateful to each and every one of you. Xo-OppasAnjell**

**Goodgirl21—don't worry, I'm not going to leave this story incomplete…though I do feel like it is coming to an end**

**Darkness-Princess-Kit—I'm glad you like my story! Well you're about to find out (x**

**Ck4plh4ever—haha I know I'm happy Billy/Zoe is done too (at least in my story lol), and for the happily ever after…idk, I'll see what the characters tell me haha**

**Ilovehimhelovesme—aww I'm so happy you have a favourite line/part from my story, that makes me extremely happy ^-^ I will continue this…I love the story too much not to haha**

**Bookdiva—you're so welcome (: here's the next chapter!**

**Gilmoregirls1197—ugh I know…so grr! Thank you (:**

**Hellookitty2010—thanks, I think the last chapter was my best chapter yet! I like longer chapters as well. I hope they end up together too haha**

_I was obsessing about Jane and I knew it. I also knew I couldn't be with Zoe anymore. We broke up, I heard it was ugly, but I don't remember it. A month after I learned Jane dropped out; I stopped by her old place, hoping to talk to Ben. The house was for sale. I couldn't sleep, I couldn't eat, and I'm surprised I graduated. School had been over for a few weeks and Tommy was grumbling about me moping around the house. So I finally decided to play the one card I had left, I decided to take a trip to Donovan-Decker._

Billy's P.O.V.

"Where's Jane? I need, I need to find Jane!" I shout desperately at the confused looking receptionist.

"Sir, please calm down—" she starts to talk when India walks by, grabs my arm, and marches me to an empty office.

"You," she points at me, "you're Billy!" In that moment I truly thought I was screwed, that I had just messed up everything for Janey but she keeps talking. "What did you do to Jane?"

"Wait—what?" she couldn't know about Zoe, could she?

She crosses her arm over her stomach, "One minute she gives up her JOB to be 'be there for Billy' and the next minute she's leaving to Paris with Grey, all depressed. Not that I care, don't think I care. Because I don't." she finishes lamely.

"She does care, actually. We all are very worried about Jane." Eli announces as he walks in. I can't help but scowl at him as India rolls her eyes.

"Ok ok we allll care about Jane, can we drop it!" she exclaims.

Eli ignores her. "Look Billy, I don't know what happened between you two, but you should try and fix it. I never held a candle to you in her eyes," he said sadly.

"How?" I laugh, "She's in Paris, and I'm broke."

Eli reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a ticket, "I was planning on visiting her on…I want you to go instead."

I took the ticket from him with no hesitation. I give him a slight nod of gratitude before racing out the door. "The flight leaves tomorrow at four!" He calls out to me as I leave.

I finally arrive in Paris the next day in the mid afternoon, my eyes red and blurry from the long flight. At least it had been first class! I hail a taxi and clamber inside; the driver looks at me expectantly. Why did I never learn French? "Uhhh, parlez-parlez vous English?"

The driver rolls his eyes, "Of course I speak English kid, with all you stinking foreigners coming and going all the time."

"Umm, okay. To Donovan-Decker please." He drives there rather quickly and I can't help feeling like I just took part in _The Fast and the Furious_. I hand him some money, "Merci."

He rolls his eyes and is off.

I swing my duffel bag over my shoulder and push on the glass door, trying to swallow my unease as I walk into the cool, air-conditioned building. The receptionist looks up at me in distaste. Her roaming eyes tell me all I need to know, I don't fit the clientele of this joint. She clears her throat, a clear _May I help you?_ without being rude. I shuffle closer to the desk, trying desperately to hide my discomfort.

"Is, is Jane Quimby here?"

The lady smiles at you, "I'm sorry, she's at the Fashion Shoot." She glances at my duffel bag, "are you a photographer?"

I laugh, "Something like that."

She starts gushing about Jane's collection and how Jane was so beautiful…blah blah blah. I finally get the address from her and dash out of Donovan-Decker's building.

Jane has her own collection? That's amazing! I exit the taxi and enter the photo shoot. I see Jane and my breath is taken away. She's beautiful, and beautiful doesn't even begin to describe how perfect she is. She looks so happy, in her element. Salt stings my eyes, I turn away. Why was I here? I had hurt her, and she was happy now. I couldn't ruin her life, _again_. I walk out, nowhere to go but home.

Jane's P.O.V.

I'm modeling for my new collection when a nostalgic feeling overcomes me. I wait till the current photo is shot before I turn around. _Was it him? Did he finally come?_ I run after the spiky blond hair; praying, hoping it's _him_. But by the time I make it past all the people, he's gone. I stare into the emptiness, not sure if the ghost of my past had been merely a figment of my imagination…a desperate last attempt to recreate the past.

Grey came walking up to me, "Jane, are you alright? We need to finish this photo shoot for your collection."

I grip my head, "I need a Tylenol." _And a good, healthy dose of reality_.

**A/N: sorry this chapter wasn't very good…was super distracted. Ugh, AP homework on my mind. I promise to do better on the next chapter. **

**Xo-OppasAnjell**


	10. Blasted headaches and bloody ghosts

**A/N: Hey guys! Guess what JUST came out. That's right, the spoilers. None of which I can use because Jane has already relocated to Paris in my story. *Sad Face* I'm really sorry about last chapter…feel like I let you guys down because it was a realllllly terrible chapter, I was so distracted. I hope this one makes up for it. Xo-OppasAnjell (Now to reviews)**

**Darkness-Princess-Kit—Thank you for having such positive feedback on the last chapter! And yeah, it does seem she was waiting all along…guess we will have to see.**

**HellooKitty2010—Seems I'm the queen of suspense then xD All I know about the season finale is that Jane gets offered a huge promotion (which is where I came up with her going to Paris) and there's a huge chance she almost gets found out. Also there is going to be some sort (I think) of showdown between Zoe and Jane (which is where I got the idea for the theatre scene) and I know Jane redesigns the Cinderella dress because I saw a pic of Zoe in it and it looked wicked cool. I think they'll leave us hanging with the whole Billy/Jane relationship like they did before Billy got sent to juvie. I really hope there's a season 2…otherwise I'll protest and the director won't get a wink of sleep till she agrees to continue JBD (:**

**Guest—Awe you're totally welcome! I try to update quickly because I hate when fanfics I'm reading don't update for months on end…I tend to lose interest and don't want to do that to my readers**

**Guest2—thank you!**

_I see Jane and my breath is taken away. She's beautiful, and beautiful doesn't even begin to describe how perfect she is. She looks so happy, in her element. Salt stings my eyes, I turn away. Why was I here? I had hurt her, and she was happy now. I couldn't ruin her life, __again__. I walk out, nowhere to go but home._

Billy's P.O.V.

I had been wandering around Paris for a couple hours, not really knowing where to go. I look at my cell…eleven pm. I didn't have any money for a place to stay; I had been planning on crashing with Jane. That was out of the question now.

Places are starting to shut down, giving off the eerie feeling of being completely alone in the world. I yawn. _Shoot, need a coffee_.

I walk for another hour or so before I finally find an open, yet deserted, café. I slam my bag down on the concrete and throw myself into the cold, metal seat belonging to the outdoor table.

I look inside through the window of the Parisian café, the lighting is soft and the setting is warm and antique…giving the feeling one gets when looking back on a pleasant memory. That explains why I'm sitting outside, in the cold, brisk night. I always favoured reality, no matter how much it sucked. I wouldn't be pulled into the trap of the past, it looked harmless but the pain of old mistakes was unbearable.

A jovial waiter comes outside, "Bonsoir, monsieur! Puis-je vous apporter quelque chose à manger ou à boire?"

I stare at him blankly and he quickly switches to English.

"Good evening, sir! May I get you something to eat or drink?" His voice is heavily accented and his mustache twitches ever so slightly. I can't help but chuckle; this whole thing is so clique.

"I'll take a coffee."

"Cream or sugar, sir?"

"Black please."

He bows a few centimeters and runs inside, his black shoes squeaking. I watch him through the window as he prepares the coffee. Inside is so warm and inviting, but I deserve to be in the cold.

"Here you are monsieur!" He announces as he gracefully places the hot cup of coffee down on the metal table.

"Merci," I mutter into the porcelain cup as I take a sip. It's bitter, just like life. I expect the waiter to leave, but he doesn't.

"Something is troubling you, monsieur," he states softly.

I glare at him, annoyed, but I can't stay mad for long. His expression is soft; open. He isn't trying to judge me…he's trying to help. I hesitantly nod, "Yeah, but we all have our issues."

"I beg my pardon, monsieur, but yours are much deeper; am I wrong?" he gently pries.

I drop my face into my hands, "I screwed up majorly. I betrayed my best friend, denied my true feelings, and—" I look up at him, "I saw her today, sir. She looked beautiful."

He smiles sadly at me, "Did you speak with her, monsieur?"

I hang my head shamefully, "No, I was too scared."

He shakes his head slightly and his mustache twitches, "Monsieur, her heart is just as broken as yours, you must speak with her."

"I lost my chance!" I cry out.

He smiles at me, as if I was a little boy who just spoke of utter nonsense, "There is always a second chance for those who have their hearts in the right place, monsieur. Enjoy your coffee." And with that he vanished into the warmth of the café.

Jane's P.O.V.

I finally finished my photo shoot at nine. I rushed home, not stopping to make conversation with any of my neighbors. I slam my front door shut and wince at the sound; inducing my headache. I grip my forehead, "Blasted headache, bloody ghosts, Billy's never going to find me…" I rant as I search high and low for the Tylenol. I find the bottle and shake it, it's empty. _Figures_. I pour myself a few (ok a lot) glasses of wine and pass out on the couch.

I groan as I come to, it feels like I got hit repeatedly in the head with a sledge hammer. _So maybe the wine wasn't a good idea_. I look at the clock, it's one am. I grumble, "That's just great I have to work tomorrow and now have a hangover. Gotta get some coffee…sober up…" I keep mumbling to myself as I try to find the coffee grounds. _How am I out of everything?_ I sigh exasperatedly, shrug on my coat, and head out to the only café I know of that will still be open.


	11. Coffee for one, or maybe for two

**A/N: Guys, you have NO idea how nervously excited (and dreadfully anticipated) I am for the season finale…my stomachs in knots! A special thank you to all my lovely readers and reviewers! Review time! Xo-OppasAnjell (this chapter is SHORT)**

**Ilovehimhelovesme—I'm in love with the Jane/Billy couple too! They're soooo perfect for each other (and yes, Billy is gorgeous). It's my pleasure to write this story, thank you for reading (:**

**Hellookitty2010—haha I cannot wait either**

_"There is always a second chance for those who have their hearts in the right place, monsieur. Enjoy your coffee."_

Billy's P.O.V.

I continued to sit outside the café, the coffee warming my hands. I was thinking about the waiter's words…could I really get a second chance? I look up sharply as a young brunette stumbles into the café, slurring her words as she asks the waiter for a cup of coffee. I look back down at my unfinished cup, thinking back on all my mistakes.

'_Crash_' the sound of porcelain shattering on the cold ground. "B-Billy?" the voice of an angel stutters. I can't breathe, I can't think. I say nothing. She walks up to me softly, as if in a trance. Her hand curves around my cheek, her rosy lips parted slightly in confusion. "These bloody hallucinations…they keep getting more and more real."

I grab her hand and look into her eyes, her beautiful brown eyes. "I'm real, Janey. I'm real."

With this, tears slip down her cheeks and she pulls her hand away. "No, no. You aren't real." A panicked look overtakes her eyes, "Billy didn't want me! Billy didn't care that I loved him! I was always 'Just Jane' to him. Billy—"

I pull her onto my lap and she sobs into my chest. She clutches my tee shirt with an iron grip, "Why, why wasn't I good enough for you!"

I stroke her hair, hoping to calm her down. "Shh Janey, it's going to be alright. Everything's going to be alright." She looks up at me, her eyes red with tears. My heart breaks, how could I fix what I've done to her? She trembles and looks back down, transfixed with my shirt. "Look at me Janey," I lift her chin up gently; there's fear of rejection in her soft eyes. "I'm sorry, for what I did. I was an idiot. I was so in love with you, but so afraid to screw things up. I wanted to protect you, but ended up hurting you instead." She whimpers, tears still falling. "I love you Janey, do you think you could forgive me?"

With that, she flings her arms around my neck, and kisses me softly. It was amazing. I had never been kissed so innocently, so beautifully. I kiss back, swearing to remember every moment of my dream come true. She sits up in my lap, smiles at me, and says the three words I've been dying to hear, "Let's go home."

I laugh and stand up, swinging my duffel bag over my shoulder. "Yes, let's go home, Jane Quimby." And with that, I take her hand in mine, our fingers intertwining. We begin walking to her house, to our home, and to our new life. And had I looked back, I would have seen the waiter knowingly smiling at the two of us. But I was done looking back, I had everything I needed right here in the present. And all I needed was Jane Quimby.


	12. Another update

**A/N: hey guys, another update (Not at chapter) but please don't stop reading because I need your help again!**

**So here's the thing…I need to know if you, my lovely readers, want me to continue this story or not. **

**If you do, I won't start the continuation until the third week of August due to camp (I hate leaving you guys waiting for an update, so this why I'm waiting until the third week of august so I can dedicate my time to the story).**

**Let me know what your opinion is and don't forget to watch the season finale tomorrow!**

**You guys have been the kindest, friendliest readers and reviewers ever, I want to tell you that I love you all and want to thank you for being so awesome~!**

**Xo-OppasAnjell**


	13. I'm continuing the story!

**A/N: I'm sorry to tease you all with another update, but this is important I promise! I WILL BE CONTINUING THIS STORY after the third week of August…thank you all for your input. Reviews are short this time cuz I'm not doing the ones who said to continue (though I thank you all for giving me reason to stay with this amazing story full of amazing readers).**

**Gilmoregirls1197—there better be a Season Two after that Season Finale! They almost made me cry! Anyone can see Jane and Billy want to be with each other!**

**JaneByDesignFan—sorry, I was tired when I wrote it and didn't catch all of my mistakes. I usually try to make it in "I" format ^-^thanks for reading!**


	14. Fin

**A/N: Hey guys, go check my sequel for Just Jane…it's called Imperfect Perfection. **

**Sarahberah1121—yay!**

**Becca—aww**

**MollywoodStar—haha don't worry, I was the same way **


End file.
